


Burgers

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys send out Merlin to get their MacD's. This can't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burgers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that popped up in my mind while waiting in line. Not betaed, sorry!

“Damn, he forgot the list!“ Elyan rolled his eyes.

“Call him.“ Leon suggested right away. 

“With what? His mobile is here, right next to the list.“ Percy pointed out.

“We should have never let Merlin go get our MacDonald’s, you know how he thinks about it.” Arthur sighed.

Merlin came back fifteen minutes later, packed with a paper tray with cups and lots of brown paper bags which he dropped onto the coffee table. “Sorry, forgot the list, but…,” he looked around, “a Big Tasty Bacon meal for Percy,” he handed the bag over, “a quarter pounder meal for Leon and a fish mac meal for you, Elyan.” 

He held out one bag to Arthur. “This one’s for you, then.” Sitting down, he unpacked his own meal, which of course had to be a salad.

“People who go to MacD’s and buy a salad and a diet coke don’t understand the whole concept,” Leon pointed out and shoved some crisps into his mouth.

Just as Merlin was about to reply, Arthur growled as he pulled a veggie burger out of his bag.

The others laughed and Merlin didn’t even attempt to look guilty. “Thought it would do you good.”

“I hate you.”


End file.
